All-Stars: Ultra Battles: Swiss vs. Johnny Dog
1: The goofy characters. Not meant to be taken seriously, but sure are a lot of fun. One example is Swiss, a hero with a block of cheese for a head. 2: Cheese? 1: Don't ask. Another example is Johnny Dog, a living dog who blows stuff up and beats the tar out of evil old people. 2: Cute yet disturbing. 1: Have you ever wondered what would happen if they beat the tar out of each other? If you have, your mentally deranged just like me and my friend! 2: Yup! Welcome to the club. 1: I'm 1 and he's 2, and we will check out the two combatants skills, weaknesses, weapons and more. 2: And then, it'll be time for an Ultra Battle! 1: Swiss was a regular guy turned into a "Cryptor", he may look funny because of his cheese-like appearance, but he can pack a punch. 2: THE CHEESE IS ALIVE! 1: Shut up, 2. Anyway, Swiss's main combat strategy is his sword, which can slice through a lot, making him a fair opponent when it comes to sword fighting. He can also bomb you with.... 2: Bomb you? This cheese is awesome! 1: Yup, he can bomb you. He has been known to save his village, and in the process kick some butt. However, his appearance makes him a joke to some, making that a weakness. 2: Don't forget Johnny Dog. He lives in an alternate world, and just wants a peaceful day. However, because of an evil scientist, he is always thrust into action. Johnny can hover for a short time and is skilled in melee combat. However, he mainly relies on his weapons, giving the opponent the upper-hand sometimes. 1: Wow, 2. I can't believe you know all that stuff about Johnny Dog. 2: I did my homework! 1: I could tell. Now it's time for an Ultra Battle! The Ultra Battle (Swiss and Johnny appear on a grassy plain) (Johnny hovers over, and Swiss brings out his sword) 1: FIGHT! (Swiss does several blows at Johnny) (Swiss drops a Cheese Bomb, and Johnny picks it up, and throws it at Swiss, knocking Swiss up) (Johnny hovers up to attack, when Swiss attacks with several sword slashes) (Johnny is knocked to the ground) 1: Swiss wi.... (Johnny hops back up, and repeatedly punches Swiss, who throws a bomb at Johnny) (Johnny then throws the bomb at a weapons store, and flies over, getting a pistol) (Johnny shoots, but Swiss blocks all of the blows with his sword) (Swiss leaps over to finish Johnny, but Johnny hovers away) (Swiss throws a bomb at Johnny, who throws it at the ground) (The ground collapses, and both fall underground) (Swiss throws a bomb at Johnny who throws it back, exploding on Swiss, while Johnny unknowingly falls into a pit) Conclusion 2: That rocked! 1: I agree. Johnny was able to reflect Swiss's most powerful attack, however he didn't pay attention, leading to his own downfall! 2: It's a tie! 1: Join us soon, for a heated battle between McBoo and Unten! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fan Fiction